I Dreamt I Love You
by okamivista
Summary: A roleplay with my friend, kpizkool . KP'll be uploading this too, so please don't kill her. It's ItaSasu with a little MadaIta and MadaPein, though the main ones are ItaSasu and Mada Pein. Our RP style, no edit. Stars mean the person's doing that action.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_ - Hey, this is OkamiVista. Me and my friend, Kpizkool, did this RP, one of the many we do, and decide to post it up on fanfiction. She'll have it up too, so don't mob me or her for copying. We do not own any of the characters, this was all in good fun. It's divided up into three chapters, and you'll get the title, which KP made up, soon. :3 Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Miko: * just finished making breakfast * Fugaku! Itachi! You're going to be late! * looks at Sasuke, smiling, shaking her head * What are we going to do with them?

Sasu: I dunno. * eating eggs *

Fuga: Dammit woman. D You don't have to yell like that! * comes in *

Miko: * hits him in the face with her oven mit * Watch your language, Fugaku.

Ita: * comes in behind him, going around him when he gets hit with the oven mit while putting his hair back into it's customary pony tail *

Fuga: * grumbles, putting the mit on the table and sitting in his spot *

Sasu: Aniki! :D * scoots closer to him *

Ita: * smiles, patting his head after he takes a seat next to him * Good morning, Otouto.

Miko: * passes out food to them * You'd better eat fast, or you really will be late. * smiles at them *

Fuga: * glances at the clock * . . . . * eye twitch * Why didn't you wake me up earlier. . . D * eat *

Sasu: * hugs Itachi * * nuzzle *

Ita: * pokes his forehead * I have to eat now, let go of me. * smiles at him *

Miko: I tried to wake up both of you. Itachi ignored me, and you tried to pull me down to the bed. * smiles *

Fuga: * sputters * x

Sasu: * pouts * * goes back to his eggs *

Sasu: :D

Fuga: * looks in his box * * pats Sasuke's head * Looks good. * gets up, kisses Miko's cheek * Come on, Itachi.

Ita: * gets up, sighing slightly * * smiles down at Sasuke * I'll let you know how it tastes. * grabs his lunch, and heads to the door to get his shoes on *

Miko: * kisses his cheek back * Have a good day at work. * smiles * Have a good day at work, Itachi!

Ita: I will, Mother. * keeps has one shoe on already *

Sasu: * hugs him * Take me with yoooouu!

Fuga: * already leaving *

Ita: * smiles, patting his head * I can't, Sasuke. * pokes him in the forehead * When you're older, ok? I'll walk you to the academy everyday. * gets up once he has his shoes on *

Sasu: Okay. . . . * pouts *

Ita: I'll be back early today, right after lunch. You don't have to wait long. * smiles * I'll be back before you know it. * heads out the door, waving at him before he closes the door *

Sasu: * goes back to Mikoto * * clings to her leg *

Miko: What do you want to do today, Sasuke? * smiles, patting his head *

Sasu: . . . . I dunno.

Miko: Do you want to make something for Itachi? I have some paper, and crayons, and I'm sure I can find other things for you to add on it. * smiles down at him, keeping her hand on his head *

Sasu: Yes. * smiles *

Miko: * goes and gets him some paper from the living room, along with a whole box of crayons * * smiles * If there's anything else you want, I can look for it. I'll be in the laundry room.

Sasu: Okay. * sits at the table, and starts on his card *

Miko: Come get me if anyone comes to the door. * smiles, and heads to the laundry room *

Sasu: Okay~

Sasu: * continues to work *

* after an hour or so, there's a knock at the door *

Sasu: * runs and gets Mikoto * Mommy, someone's knockin' on the door!

Miko: Hm? * gets up from her spot on the floor, setting the folded clothes off to the side * * brushes her apron off * Let's go see who it is then. * smiles a little, and heads to the front door with him *

Sasu: * clings to her leg happily *

Miko: * goes and opens the door, looking around * * blinks * . . . * looks down *

Naru: Excuse me, Ma'am, but Iruka told me to give you this card, and I had to be on my best behavior. * holds out the envelope to her *

Sasu: * blinks, looking at Naruto * . . . * hides behind Mikoto's leg *

Miko: Thank you, Naruto. * smiles slightly * And you can tell Iruka that you were very well behaved.

Naru: * grins up at her * Thanks! * runs away, heading for someone that's a good ways away, yelling * Iruka, Iruka! I was behaved!

Sasu: * blinks, looking after him * * looks up at Miko * What's the card for?

Miko: I don't know. * smiles, and opens it after she closes the door *

Sasu: * looks *

Miko: * reads it, then smiles really big, and picks Sasuke up, hugging him * Guess what. * smiles, kissing the top of his head *

Sasu: * blinks * Huh? * huggles, nuzzling *

Miko: You get to go to the academy next year! * smiles, rocking him while she hugs him *

Sasu: Yay! Aniki can walk me every day!

Miko: * smiles, hugging him * Oh let's see. . .Sakura will be in your class, I know that. . .and Naruto might be too. . . * hugs him, heading to the kitchen while she rambles on about the kids in his class *

Sasu: * smiles, likes being carried * * hugs *

Miko: I bet your Father will be thrilled, he'll be so proud of you. . .

Sasu: Yay! * smiles *

Miko: We should do something special tonight for dinner. * smiles * I'll get you a nice big tomato from the market later, how does that sound?

Sasu: Yeeeessss.

Miko: I'll go to the market when Itachi gets home, so he can watch you. * kisses his forehead, still rocking him * I bet Itachi will be proud of you too!

Sasu: Yayz. * kisses her cheek * * huggles * * looks at the clock *

Miko: And you'll get to make friends, oh, and you're so cute you'll have girls all over you. * pinches his cheek slightly, grinning a little *

Sasu: I dun like girls. * sticks tongue out * I don't like 'em.

Miko: But I'm a girl. You don't like me? * pouts a little *

Sasu: You're notta girl. You're Mommy.

Sasu: It's different. * nodnodnod*

Miko: * smiles * Of course it is. * kisses his forehead, then puts him down * Did you finish your present for Itachi?

Sasu: Yus.

Miko: Do you think he'll like it?

Sasu: Yeeesss.

Miko: Well, we only have two an hour before he comes home. * smiles * He just had to go to a meeting today, so you can give it to him, and tell him that you're going to the academy next year.

Sasu: Mmmkay. * runs off, going to his room, then comes back and grabs his card runs off with it *

Miko: * smiles, and gets back to her house work *

Sasu: * plays with his toys, putting the card on his bed *

-Hour later-

Ita: * comes inside, taking his shoes off once he steps in and shuts the door *

Sasu: * still playing, rolling around with a stuffed tomato * Rawr!

Ita: Mother, Sasuke, I'm home. * calls down the hall, not yelling though *

Sasu: * blinks, grabs his card, and runs out, tomato on his head * ANIKI! * tackle *

Ita: * blinks, and smiles * Hello, Otouto.

Miko: * pokes her head out the laundry room * Welcome home, Itachi. * goes back in the laundry room *

Sasu: * hands him his card * * hugs * * it's in his best handwriting, To Aniki from Sasuke, and it has a bunch of tomatos *

Sasu: I get to go to the acadamy next year! You get to walk me!

Ita: Really? * smiles, picking him up * Thank you for the card. * kisses his forehead *

Sasu: * hugs * * nuzzle nuzzle nuzzle *

Sasu: Momma's gonna buy me a tomato.

Ita: Really? A big one? * carries him to the living room, and sets him on the couch *

Miko: Yes, a big one. * smiles * I'm heading out now, so behave, I'm not sure when I'll be back.

Ita: Yes, Mother. * nods slightly *

Sasu: * huggles Itachi * And Daddy's gonna be proud of me. * huggles *

Ita: * pats his head * I bet he will be. * smiles *

Miko: * gets her shoes on * Bye!

Ita: Bye Mother. * glances at her *

Sasu: Bye, Momma! But I dun wanna go to the acadamy with girls. * sticks tongue out *

Ita: They're not that bad. They smell nice. * smiles *

Sasu: Nu uh. You smell nice. Not them.

Ita: * smiles * They smell nicer than me.

Sasu: * pout * No. * nuzzles * * hugs *

Sasu: Now what're we gonna do?

Ita: I don't know. * smiles * I need to take a bath though. * moves away from the hug *

Sasu: I wanna take a bath with you!

Ita: * blinks * Father wouldn't like that very much. . . .

Sasu: Sooooo?

Ita: . . . Just this once, ok?

Ita: * smiles at Sasuke, he can't deny his baby brother his request *

Sasu: Ok. * grins * * nuzzle *

Ita: * moves away from him, and heads down the hall, going to the bathroom to start the water * Shower or bath? * looks at Sasuke, who followed him *

Sasu: * clinging * Shower.

Ita: * starts the shower, smiling slightly *

Sasu: * huggle huggle huggle *

Ita: You're always so clingy. * smiles at him while he gets their towels * It's like you think I'm going to leave you or something along the lines of that. * puts the towels on the sink *

Sasu: You're not, are you?

Ita: No, I'm not leaving anytime soon. * smiles, kissing his forehead * I love you too much to leave you without a fight.

Sasu: Yay. Do you love me more than Shisui?

Sasu: * poke poke poke poke *

Ita: Well, I love you both equally. But you and I share a greater bond.

Sasu: So I win!

Sasu: * grins *

Ita: You and I have a brotherly bond. Shisui is my cousin and friend. So I suppose you do win. * smiles a little *

Sasu: * grins * Ha. I'll tell Shisui tomorrow that I win. * nodnod *

Ita: Don't tell him that. . . * sweatdrops slightly at the thought of Shisui getting into a shout fight with Sasuke *

Sasu: But it's true.

Ita: Just don't tell him. * pats his head *

Sasu: * pouts * Ok. . . * sticks hand in the water to see if it's warm *

Ita: * shuts the bathroom door, and takes his shirt off, he thinks the water is fine *

Sasu: * strips and gets in, he likes showers *

Ita: * folds his clothes neatly after he takes them off, setting them on the sink by their towels *

Sasu * washing his hair happily, eyes closed *

Ita: * gets in with him, waiting for him to finish washing his hair so he can get under the stream of water *

Sasu: * rinses his hair, then moves out the way, hugging Itachi * x3

Ita: * smiles slightly, patting his head * * starts washing his hair, it takes a little longer, since his hair _is_ longer *

Sasu: * grins * You have girly hair, Aniki. * nuzzles *

Ita: I do not. * looks down at him * My hair is just long, that's all. I don't like my hair being short.

Sasu: * nodnod * It looks weird short. Really weird. * nuzzle * * starts washing happily *

Ita: * finishes washing his hair, then starts washing himself off, smiling a little at Sasuke * Which is why I like my hair long.

Sasu: * huggles * * grins * Momma likes your hair long too.

Ita: That's because she wants a daughter. * smiles slightly * And I'm the closest she has to it, I suppose.

Sasu: * grins * It's ok, Aniki. * nuzzles * * washes off again *

Ita: * finishes washing, then steps out the shower, getting his towel, then handing Sasuke his *

Sasu: * dries off happily * I like showers.

Ita: So I see. * smiles, patting his head * What do you want to do now? I don't have anywhere I have to be, so we can do whatever you want. Today is your day. * smiles *

Sasu: . . . . Let's go see Shisui.

Ita: Hm? Why?

Sasu: Cause I gotta tell him I win. * nodnod *

Ita: You do not. * sighs slightly * You two have a rivalry going on, don't you?

Sasu: . . . Maybe. And I do too.

Ita: You don't have to tell him. * pats the top of his head * I think he's on a mission now anyway.

Sasu: Hmph. * pouts * . . . . Tomato?

Ita: Tomato? * blinks, turning the shower off, then heads out the bathroom to his room to get dressed *

Sasu: I wanna eat one. :3 * runs off to get dressed * * comes back minutes later *

Ita: * dressed in a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, in the kitchen now, cutting up a tomato *

Sasu: Tomato. * hugs him *

Ita: Yep. * smiles * * sits at the table, putting the plate in front of them *

Sasu: * sits beside him, om noming a piece of tomato * When's Dad gonna get back?

Ita: I'm not sure. * smiles at him * He had a mission today.

Sasu: * pout * . . . . . * hug *

Ita: * blinks * Why are you hugging me?

Sasu: Cause I'm bored

Ita: That's unfortunate. I'm sorry you're bored. * pats his head *

Sasu: * nuzzle * . . . What we gonna do.

Ita: * smiles * I don't know. Today's your day.

Sasu: . . . .I dunno what to do.

Ita: * smiles * What's something that you've always wanted to do with me?

Sasu: . . . . . . Bake a cake.

Ita: * sweatdrops a little * That's a strange request, I thought you didn't like sweets.

Sasu: But you and Momma do.

Sasu: * nodnod * * eats the last piece of tomato *

Ita: Yes, we do. But I want to do something that you're going to like too. * smiles * Ok?

Sasu: . . . Ok. Can we go to the park?

Ita: Well. . . Maybe later, Sasuke. Mother might not be too pleased when she comes home and finds us gone. * frowns slightly *

Sasu: * pout * Then what can we do?

Ita: I don't know. . .Is there a game you want to play?

Sasu: Hide and seek?

Ita: * smiles * Ok.

Sasu: * grins * You hide first!

Sasu: But no moving from your spot!

Ita: * smiles * Fine. . .And I'll go easy on you, hm, Otouto? * winks, still smiling * You wouldn't be able to find me if I didn't.

Sasu: * sticks tongue out at him * * covers eyes * 1. . .2. . . 3. . . 45678910!

Sasu: * opens eyes *

Ita: * gone *

Sasu: * runs off, looking behind the couch *

* he's not behind the couch *

Sasu: * goes and checks the bathtub and shower *

* he's not there either *

Sasu: * goes to Itachi's room, and looks under the bed *

* he's not there *

Sasu: * looks under his covers *

* no sign of him there *

Sasu: * goes to his room and tries to find him there *

Ita: * sitting on Sasuke's bed, reading his diary *

Sasu: Hey! Aniki, don't read that! * tackle *

Ita: Hm? * holds it out his reach *

Sasu: Gimme that! x * tries to reach it *

Ita: I'm not done yet though. . .* turns the page, holding it out his reach still *

Sasu: * stands up in his lap, trying to reach it * x Nu! Bad Aniki, give it back!

Ita: * moves it away * Why does this page have hearts on it?

Sasu: It doesn't! /

Ita: Yes it does. * turns it, and shows him the hearts * See?

Sasu: * tries to snatch *

Ita: * still keeps it out his reach *

Sasu: Aniki, give me!

Ita: * starts reading the page with hearts * Hmm. . . .

Sasu: Annniiikkkiiii! * covers his eyes *

Ita: Hm? * turns head to Sasuke, even though his eyes are covered *

Sasu: Dun read that! /

Ita: Why not? Is it really that bad? * puts the book down, gently moving his hands away *

Sasu: Yes. / * huggles the book *

Ita: * kisses his forehead * It can't be that bad.

Sasu: * mumbles * Can too.

Ita: * hugs him after he sits up * I'm sure it's fine. * smiles *

Sasu: * pouts * * huggles * * grumbles *

Ita: * smiles, then gets up off the bed, leaving him there on it *

Sasu: * follows, tossing the diary into his bookshelf *

Ita: * puts his hands over his eyes * 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . .

Sasu: * runs off *

Ita: 4. . .5. . 6. . .7. . .8. . .9. . .10. * takes his hands off his eyes, and goes to find Sasuke, going to his room, and looking under his bed *

* he's not there *

Ita: * looks in his closet *

* not there either *

Ita: Hmm. . . * goes and looks behind the couch *

* he's not there either *

Ita: * goes and checks in the bathroom, in the shower and under the sink *

* not there *

Ita: * goes and checks in the kitchen, looking in the cabinets *

Sasu: * under the sink, grinning *

Sasu: * tackles Itachi when he opens the door *

Ita: * hugs him, smiling * I found you.

Sasu: * nuzzle nuzzle * * grins * Yup.

Ita: * hears the front door open, and blinks * . . . * puts Sasuke down, and goes to the door, peeking at the front door to see who it is *

Sasu: Who is it, Aniki. . .?

Ita: * eyes widen slightly, and he hurries back to Sasuke, pushing him back into the cabinet * * whispers * Stay quiet, ok?

Sasu: * blinks * * nodnod *

Ita: * closes the cabinet, walking away from it, waiting for the person at the door to come in more *

Sasu: * peeks out from a crack *

Ita: * has his back pressed against the wall, waiting for the person to come in more, but the only thing Sasuke sees is a arm covered with a black sleeve, and a black glove over the hand, pull Itachi into the hall *

Sasu: * blinks, trying to see more *

* he can't see anything, but he can hear Itachi's muffled protests, and a bunch of hitting, along with a rather quiet,"Shhhhh" *

Sasu: * huggles his knees, waiting for Itachi to come back *

* after ten minutes, Itachi isn't back, and he doesn't hear anything *

Sasu: * whispers softly * Aniki. . . .?

* no answer, but he sees a shadow move *

Sasu: * just a little louder, still soft * Aniki. . . . ?

Ita: * gets pushed into the kitchen, turning his head to glare into the hall *

Sasu: * stares from his crack *

Ita: * keeps glaring into the hall for a minute, then heads over to the cabinet, opening it * Come out, Sasuke.

Sasu: * gets out and huggles * Is he gone?

Ita: No. * walks out into the hall, keeping a hand on Sasuke's shoulder *

Sasu: * hugs * * eyes the hall suspeciously *

* there's a man there, with almost all black on, even his toe-nails are painted black, the only thing that isn't completely black, is his orange mask *

Ita: * lets Sasuke hide behind him some, while he glares at the man *

Sasu: . . . . . * stares, head poking out from behind him *

Ita: This is. . Tobi.

Tobi: Eh. . Yeah, my name's Tobi. * bends down, to get eye level with Sasuke * Hello there. * smiles, though it can't be seen *

Sasu: . . . .I don't like you.

Tobi: That's not nice, Sasuke-chan. * frowns *

Sasu: Don't call me chan. I'm notta girl. * pouts slightly * * hugs Itachi *

Tobi: * pouts, straightening, then hugs Itachi, practically suffocating him * But I call Itachi-chan, Itachi-chan. * keeps pouting *

Ita: * glaring at his chest, since that's what he's pressed against *

Sasu: * tries to push Madara away * x My Aniki. Not yours.

Tobi: * pouts * Itachi-chan's like my Otouto though. . .

Sasu: No. x Mine. * hugs Itachi *

Ita: * being hugged by two people * Why. . .

Tobi: * nuzzles Itachi's head * You're both so adorable~!

Sasu: x * tries to pull Itachi away * Go away now. It's my day to play with Aniki. x

Tobi: That's ok. * smiles * I'll get Itachi-chan all to myself sooner or later~ * lets go, and suddenly disappears *

Sasu: . . . * looks at Itachi * What's he mean?

Ita: * blushing slightly * Nothing. Come on, what else do you want to do? * heads back into the kitchen *

Sasu: I wanna know what he means? And why are you red, Aniki? * frowns, does not like this *

Ita: Nothing. Tell you what. Don't mention him to Father or Mother, and you won't have to see him for a few years, ok?

Sasu: . . . . * pouts, turning head away and crossing arms *

Ita: * glances at him, then turns, and gets down on his knees infront of Sasuke * * kisses his cheek * You won't ever have to see Tobi again, ok? Please don't mention him to Father and Mother, otherwise I might have to go away.

Sasu: . . . . Ok. . . * hugs tightly, arms around his neck *

Ita: * hugs him back, pulling him close *

Sasu: * nuzzle nuzzle nuzzle * * kisses his cheek back *

Ita: * picks him up when he gets up * What do you want to do now?

Sasu: I dunno. * nuzzles *

Ita: * smiles slightly *

Sasu: * nuzzle nuzzle nuzzle kiss~ * * hugs *

Ita: * smiles *

Miko: * comes in the house * Boys, I'm back.

Ita: * turns to her * Oh, hello Mother.

Miko: * smiles * Will you help me put things up? * hands Sasuke a bag of tomatoes *

Sasu: Yeeeeessss. * hugs the bag happily *

Sasu: Thank you, Momma.

Miko: * smiles * You're welcome.

Ita: * sets Sasuke down, and takes some bags  
from her, carrying them into the kitchen *

Sasu: * sits at the table, eating a tomato *

Sasu: * watching them happily *

Ita: * helps her put the groceries away *

Miko: * smiles * Thank you Itachi.

Ita: * nods slightly *

Sasu: When's Daddy gettin' home, Momma?

Miko: It'll be late. Probably after you boys get to bed. * smiles *

Sasu: x

Miko: Yes. * kisses the top of his head * He can tell you all about his mission tomorrow. * smiles *

Sasu: Ok. . .

Miko: * smiles * Why don't we watch a movie together before your Father gets home? You know how he is about movies. . .

Ita: * nibbling on dango, looking out the window *

Sasu: Yes! What movie, Aniki?

Ita: . . .Hm? * glances, then turns to look at him *

Sasu: We're gonna watch a movie! What movie? :3

Ita: Oh. . .I don't know. You choose, Sasuke.

Sasu: I want you to choose.

Ita: But I like horror movies. You don't. * smiles a little * You choose a movie.

Sasu: . . . . * pouts * I dunno.

Miko: Hmm. . . How about a cartoon? * smiles * I like cartoons.

Sasu: Okay. * huggle *

Ita: Ok. * smiles slightly *

Miko: * hugs Sasuke back, then pokes his nose * Go choose your favorite cartoon. * smiles *

Sasu: * goes and looks * * manages to get the first season of pokemon *

Miko: * smiles * I'll go get it ready. You two get snacks. * goes to the living room *

Sasu: * gets tomatos * I'm good.

Ita: Movie snacks, Sasuke. * smiles * Tomatos aren't movie snacks.

Sasu: Yes they are. . . .

Ita: * pats his head * I think popcorn will be better. * smiles *

Sasu: * pokes * Ok.

Ita: * puts the tomatoes away, and gets the popcorn, putting it in the microwave *

Sasu: * cling *

Sasu: * watches the popcorn *

Ita: * smiles at him, then gets the popcorn out when it's done, and in a bowl, handing the bowl to him, he then picks him up and carries him to the living room, and sits on the couch beside their Mother, Sasuke in his lap *

Sasu: * smiles * * likes sitting in Itachi's lap, it makes him feel important * * holds the popcorn *

Miko: * starts the show, and takes a bite of popcorn *

Ita: * rests his chin on Sasuke's head, smiling slightly *

Sasu: * watches happily * * nibbles the popcorn *

* it seems like the time goes by so fast, and soon it's dark out, and Mikoto turns the TV off when it's over *

Miko: * smiles at them * Time for bed, boys.

Sasu: * asleep * * clinging to Itachi *

Ita: * nods slightly * Good night, Mother. * gets up, carrying Sasuke to his room *

Miko: * smiles after them * Good night, Itachi. Good night, Sasuke.

Sasu: * mumbles * Ni. . . .

Ita: * lays Sasuke down in his bed, pulling the covers over him, and handing him his tomato plushie *

Sasu: * huggles it * * hugs Itachi's arm *

Ita: * makes him let go * Good night, Otouto. . .

Sasu: * asleep *

Ita: * smiles down at him * . . . * glances at the door * . . . * lightly kisses him * I love you.

Sasu: * smiles in sleep *


	2. Chapter 2

* Sasuke suddenly sits up with a start, only to fall back against the coat he's laying on from the pain *

Sasu: * grumbling slightly,staring upwards * . . . . * sits up, slower this time, wondering where the hell he is *

* there's a fire near him, flickering slightly, and it's obvious someone just put some wood on it *

Sasu: * blinks, staring at it * . . . . * tries to get up, fails, and doesn't try again *

Ita: * walks in the cave where Sasuke is, not wearing his Akatsuki cloak * * carrying wood * * looks at him * Oh, you're awake.

Sasu: * immediatly tries several things: tries to throw a kunai, activate his sharingan, and gets up, all failing because he has no kunai, no chakra, and he just falls *

Ita: * crouches by the fire, putting two blocks of wood on it, then puts the others a little bit away from the fire in a pile * You ok? * glances at him *

Sasu: * glaring *

Sasu: The hell are _you_ doing here.

Ita: I was camping here alone for the night. Then I sensed your chakra. So I went to find you. * goes over, and helps him sit up, instead of just laying there after his failed attempt at standing up *

Sasu: * bat bat bat *

Sasu: * brain's probably in standby mode after breaking *

Ita: * grabs his wrists * Quit being such a child. You're in no condition to fight back.

Sasu: * glares *

Sasu: * snatches hands back *

Ita: * sighs, getting up, and Sasuke can see a bite mark on his neck, from rather sharp teeth * * goes over to his bag, and starts going through it *

Sasu: * edges away * The fuck happened to your neck. * still curious about everything concerning him *

Ita: Hm? Oh. They're from my partner Kisame. He likes biting me during sex.

Sasu: * sputter sputter falls over from shock *

Ita: * glances at him * I'm just joking.

Sasu: * heart attack, did _not_ need to hear that. *

Ita: * goes over to him, holding his hand out, with something in it * Calm down, I wasn't serious.

Sasu: * eyes his hand *

Ita: * opens his hand a little, so he's holding the top of a bag, of cherry tomatos *

Sasu: * stares * . . . . . . * eyes him, then the bag, then him *

Ita: Do you want them or not?

Sasu: * takes the bag * * om noms one immediatly *

Ita: * goes back, and sits down across from Sasuke, the fire inbetween them *

Sasu: * eyes him * . . . . . . . .

Sasu: * eats another * . . . .

Ita: * pokes the fire with a stick, glancing out at the night sky * Hn. . .

Sasu: * edges away *

Sasu: . . . . What are you doing. Why am I here. Why didn't you leave me where I was. x

Ita: I'm looking at the sky, you're here because I brought you here, and I didn't leave you where you were because the wolves would have eaten you.

Sasu: . . . . . .

Sasu: * eyes the bite on his neck *

Sasu: Where'd the tomatos come from.

Ita: I went to the market for food. * gets an onigiri out his bag, and starts nibbling it *

Sasu: * stares * * eats another tomato *

Ita: * keeps nibbling his onigiri while looking at the sky *

Sasu: . . . . . * confused. Very. Very. Confused. *

Ita: * keeps nibbling his onigiri, looking down now, at the fire *

Sasu: . . . . So now what.

Ita: We're staying here for the night.

Sasu: You are. * tries to get up *

Ita: * counting to five in his mind, knowing Sasuke's going to fall *

Sasu: * faceplant *

Ita: * goes over, and helps him up, sitting beside him * You're hard headed, aren't you? You can barely move and you plan on walking all the way to Orochimaru's place.

Sasu: * glares *

Ita: * sighs, grabbing Sasuke's chin, and makes him look at him, just to be sure he can't turn his head away * Quit being stupid and rest. If you kill yourself trying to get to Orochimaru's. . .Well, you can't kill me if you're dead now, can you?

Sasu: * tries to turn head away *

Sasu: . . . .

Ita: * lets go of his chin, then straightens the cloak that's under him, getting up when it's smoothed out enough *

Sasu: * eyes him *

Ita: * sighs slightly, taking his hair down once he's back across the fire and sitting in his spot * * runs his fingers through his hair, glancing at the ground *

Sasu: * on his back again * * eyes are closed *

Ita: * glances outside * . . . * eyes glint for a second, and he gets his kunai, stepping outside for a moment *

Sasu: * up again * * glares outside *

Ita: * stands there for a moment, looking around, then gets pulled out of Sasuke's view *

Sasu: Ani- Itachi. . . ?

Sasu: * remembering his dream, when he's under the sink *

* there's muffled talking, and it's obviously from Itachi *

Sasu: . . . . . . . Itachi. . . ? * stares *

Ita: * comes back into view a minute or two later, glaring at the person behind him *

Sasu: * stares *

Sasu: * looks at Itachi, then at the cave enterance *

Ita: * goes back over, sitting down in his spot, someone following him * This is Tobi.

Tobi: * waves at Sasuke, standing by Itachi * Hello there~!

Sasu: * glares * I know you. * murderous intent *

Tobi: Oh, you do? I don't remember meeting you before. * in a rather cheery voice *

Sasu: I was 7.

Tobi: Oh really? * sits beside Itachi * I have a horrible memory. Sorry~ * smiling under his mask *

Sasu: * glares *

Tobi: * hugs Itachi * Damn he's scary!

Ita: * This is Itachi's not amused face * * pushes Tobi away * Quit it.

Sasu: * glares more * Get away from him.

Tobi: So mean. . . * pouts, then looks at Itachi * Zetsu-san's waiting for me, so I better go tell him you're ok. * gets up, and skips out, disappearing into the darkness *

Ita: * sighs, rubbing his temple *

Sasu: * glares after Tobi * I still hate him.

Ita: Doesn't everyone. . .* blushing just a bit nonetheless *

Sasu: * notices the blush * . . . . . * looks away *

Ita: He's so annoying. . . * sighs *

Sasu: Hn.

Ita: * sighs again, laying down on his back, putting his hands behind his head * Most annoying person I have ever met. Incredibly hyper as well. . .

Sasu: . . . . Hn.

Ita: Though Naruto-kun is like that too, isn't he? * glances over at Sasuke *

Sasu: I like him better.

Ita: I've know Tobi longer. But I think I prefer Naruto-kun. At least he doesn't like touching me as much.

Sasu: Hnnn.

Ita: Though. . .Naruto-kun might have changed. . . He hasn't hugged me since your first day at the academy.

Sasu: . . . . Hn.

Ita: * sighs slightly * Go to sleep, Sasuke. You need to rest.

Sasu: Hn. * laying down, staring *

Ita: I'll be gone when you wake up. * glances over at him *

Sasu: Fine.

Sasu: * asleep *

Ita: * stays awake, looking over at him * . . .Hm.

Sasu: * sleeps *

Ita: * sits up, crawling over to him * * looks down at him *

Sasu: * curled up *

Ita: * kisses him lightly *

Sasu: * smiles slightly in his sleep, like he did when he was younger *

Ita: * smiles back, then moves away from him, going back to his spot, and laying down *

Sasu: * sleeps *

Ita: I love you, Sasuke. . . * looks over at him, smiling a little bit, then it goes away, and he looks up at the roof of the cave *

Sasu: * smiles more slightly *

Ita: * eventually falls asleep, but he doesn't stay asleep for long, and before the sun even rises, he's gone, along with all his stuff, but his cloak is still under Sasuke *


	3. Chapter 3

* Sasuke wakes up, but his hands are tied behind his back, and there's hardly any light where he is, except for a few candles, and he can see someone wearing all black moving in the shadows *

Sasu: . . . . * stares *

Sasu: * eyes narrow slightly, looking *

Tobi: Mm. . .My my, Itachi. . .What a number you did on yourself. . . * facing away from Sasuke, he has no idea he's awake * * bandaging up Itachi * You almost died. . .

Sasu: * closes eyes, then opens them again * * stares *

Tobi: There we go. . And you're all healed up now. * picks Itachi up, who's glaring at Madara, his arms also tied behind his back *

Sasu: * glaring at Madara *

Tobi: * looks at Sasuke * Oh, you're up too. Goody. * puts Itachi down beside Sasuke *

Ita: * keeps glaring at Madara *

Sasu: * tries to kick Tobi *

Tobi: * stops his foot, wagging his finger * Now now, be a good boy and I'll tell you a story.

Sasu: * glares, then glances at Itachi *

Ita: * glares at Madara, then his glare suddenly goes away, looking a bit worried * Madara. . .Don't you dare. . .

Sasu: * blinks * * looks at both of them *

Mada: What? I can't tell your Otouto a story that his Aniki knows all too well?

Ita: No, you cannot, Madara. * glares slightly *

Sasu: What.

Ita: * keeps glaring, but he doesn't turn his Sharingan on * Madara, don't even think about it. . .

Mada: Too late for that, Itachi-chan~

Sasu: What story.

Mada: See, Itachi-chan? He wants to hear it.

Ita: Madara-sensei, don't. . .

Sasu: What's going on.

Mada: You see, Sasuke-chan. . . Your Aniki's been lying to you for eight years now.

Ita: Madara. . . .

Sasu: ?

Mada: He didn't kill the Uchiha clan to test his abilities. . .

Ita: Madara. . .stop. . .

Sasu: * stares, listening *

Mada: Danzo, and the Konoha council ordered Itachi to kill every single clan member. Including you.

Ita: * looks down, leaning his back against the wall, because he can barely keep himself up *

Sasu: * stares * * glance at Itachi, then back at Madara *

Mada: They wanted him to kill you as well, you see. . .But he pleaded with the Third to keep you safe. . .And threatened to reveal Konoha's secrets if they didn't.

Sasu: * staring, not looking at Itachi now, just staring at Madara *

Mada: They agreed, obviously. And he joined the Akatsuki alongside me, to keep an eye on us both, and report to Konoha on any and all movements we made.

Sasu: * looks at Itachi, staring *

Ita: * keeps looking down, at his feet, since his legs are crossed *

Sasu: * looks at Madara *

Mada: He wanted you to kill him to redeem the Uchiha name. By killing him, you would have become a hero of Konoha. If you hadn't joined Orochimaru, that is.

Sasu: * glances back at Itachi *

Mada: He had gotten terribly ill over the years. And he took so much medicine, I thought he should have died from that alone. But he kept himself alive long enough to die at your hands. But what he didn't count on, was me. He's perfectly healthy now, eh, Itachi-chan? * pinches his cheek, grinning under his mask *

Ita: * snaps at him * Don't touch me.

Sasu: * stares at Madara, then Itachi * * stares at him *

Mada: * looks at Sasuke, since Itachi won't * He didn't kill you, because your life was, and still is, worth more to him than the village.

Ita: * gone back to looking down at his feet *

Sasu: . . . . * stares at Itachi * . . . . Itachi. . . ?

Ita: * doesn't look at him *

Ita: Madara, untie me.

Sasu: . . . . . . . * figures the silence towards him as confirmation *

Mada: Hmm. . . I don't know. . . Eh, you're much too worn out to do any damage to me anyway. * unties Itachi *

Ita: * puts his arms in front of him, looking at all the dried blood on him *

Sasu: * thinking * * had still been having the flashback dream, from when he was really yong, and the time Itachi helped him in the cave *

Ita: . . .You're an asshole, Madara.

Sasu: . . . . .

Mada: That's so sweet, Itachi. I don't recall you ever saying anything nicer to me. * smiles under his mask *

Sasu: . . . . . . . . . * kicks Madara *

Mada: * grabs his foot again * Tsk tsk. So rude.

Sasu: * uses the other one *

Mada: * grabs that one too, pulling so Sasuke is laying on his back *

Sasu: * brings his feet together so Madara's hands get smashed together *

Ita: * hisses at Madara * Madara quit picking fights.

Mada: Hey hey! He started it!

Ita: I don't care. Go find Pein or something. * glares *

Mada: * sighs, moving away * Fine fine. . .I'll be back later. * just disappears like he usually does *

Sasu: * manages to scoot upwards into a sitting position * . . . . * glances at Itachi *

Ita: * turns to him, and turns him so Sasuke's facing away from him *

Sasu: The hell?

Ita: * starts untying him *

Ita: * shaking slightly while he does, he's still kind of weak *

Sasu: * feels him shaking * . . . . .

Ita: * gets him untied, then has to lean against Sasuke's back to keep from falling over *

Sasu: Ani- Itachi?

Ita: Hm. . .

Sasu: What are you doing.

Ita: I'm about to pass out. Give me a second. * keeps leaning against Sasuke's back, his forehead pressed against the back of Sasuke's neck *

Sasu: . . . . So was all of that true.

Ita: * keeps quiet, still leaning against him *

Sasu: Well?

Ita: * still quiet *

Sasu: * turns head *

Ita: * his breath keeps hitting Sasuke's back, so he knows he's still alive, just being silent *

Sasu: Itachi?

Ita: . . . . * nods slightly *

Sasu: Is that an answer to the question or your name. . .

Ita: Both.

Sasu: . . . Why.

Ita: It's polite to answer when someone calls your name.

Sasu: You know which one I'm saying why to.

Ita: . . . . Because I love you.

Sasu: Hn? You're legally supposed to, we're brothers. That excuse doesn't count.

Ita: Not like that, you dobe.

Sasu: Do not call me that, only I can call Naruto that!

Sasu: Then how do you mean it.

Ita: * sighs, moving away from him to lean back against the wall *

Sasu: Hey hey hey. Tell me.

Ita: Foolish little brother. . . * closes his eyes, still leaning against the wall *

Sasu: * leans against the wall * Hn.

Ita: I wonder what Madara's Otouto would think if he could see him now. . .

Sasu: Hn.

Ita: He looks like a mix of you and I. * glances at Sasuke * Only he's supposed to be over a hundred years old. Though, he died when he was young. . .

Sasu: . . . . .

Ita: When he was around sixteen, I believe. . . .

Sasu: . . . . .

Ita: That's why Madara likes us so much. * keeps leaning against the wall * He loved his little brother, and his little brother loved him enough to give Madara his eyes to save the Uchiha clan.

Sasu: . . . .

Ita: * sighs slightly, tilting a little, but he can't help it *

Sasu: * straightens him up *

Ita: Thank you. . .

Sasu: . . . .Hn.

Ita: * glances at Sasuke *

Sasu: . . . . * stare *

Ita: * turns slowly, so he's facing Sasuke, leaning his shoulder against the wall *

Sasu: * stare *

Ita: * reaches out, still slowly, and grabs his chin *

Sasu: * stares *

Ita: * can't move foreward, so he just pulls Sasuke's face closer with the hand that's on his chin *

Sasu: * letting him, watching him *

Ita: * pulls him closer until he moves his head foreward, and kisses him very lightly, his lips barely touching Sasuke's *

Sasu: * doesn't pull away, leaning foreward slightly more *

Ita: * pulls away after a few seconds, still leaning against the wall, but turns so his back is against the wall, glancing at Sasuke *

Sasu: * staring *

Sasu: . . . .What was that for.

Ita: * looks away from him * . . .

Sasu: . . . . * looks away too * . . .

Ita: * glances at him again *

Sasu: * doing the same *

Ita: . . . I love you, Sasuke.

Sasu: * blinks, looking at him *

Sasu: . . . . . . . * turns head away * * mumbles something to the equivilent of, 'I love you too, you asshole.' *

Ita: * smiles slightly *

Ita: That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time, Otouto. * keeps smiling *

Sasu: * throws shoe at him *

Ita: * doesn't catch it, just deflects it with his hand *

Sasu: . . . * slides slightly closer *

Ita: * keeps his head turned to look at him, smiling just like he used to when they were young *

Sasu: * still not looking at him * * glances * . . . . Stop smiling like that.

Ita: * hooks his finger on the bandages around his chest, and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead *

Sasu: * sputters * . . . . Aren't you supposed to be weak or something?

Ita: I have enough strength to get what I want. * smiles at him *

Sasu: * turns red *

Ita: * hugs Sasuke, leaning against him *

Sasu: . . . . . * hugs him back, leaning head against him *

Ita: * smiles, hugging him tightly *

Mada: * watching them through video, currently at the Akatsuki base, just finished playing with Pein a little *

Pein: * slaps the back of his head *

Sasu: * huggle *

Mada: Ow. Be nice, Pein-chan~

Ita: * falls back with Sasuke, hugging him tightly, so Sasuke falls with him, so they're both laying down *

Sasu: x The hell, Itachi?

Pein: You're such a fucking asshole.

Ita: You didn't do so well at catching me then, Sasuke. . . * keeps hugging him *

Mada: That's what I just did, yes. . . .* smirks at him, putting his mask back on *

Pein: * flips him off * I'm switching to share a room with Konan. * flops on the bed *

Sasu: * grumbles * I was busy hugging you. And you're bigger. x

Ita: Not by much. . . * smiles * You're getting so big now. . .

Mada: You know you like me fucking your tight ass, Pein-chan. * winks at him, still smirking *

Pein: * rolls eyes, rolling so his back is to him *

Sasu: Don't even . . . .

Ita: I'm still your big brother though. Meaning I'm the man in this relationship. * kisses his forehead *

Mada: * smiles, while watching Itachi and Sasuke on the TV * I'm happy for them. . . At least I was able to save Itachi. . . Losing his brother might have drove Sasuke insane. . . * glances over at Pein *

Pein: I'd mention that he's already insane enough. * rolls back to face him *

Sasu: The hell, Aniki?

Ita: * smiles * I'm tired now. * keeps hugging Sasuke *

Mada: No. . .Us Uchiha are normally crazy. So it's normal. But. . .

Pein: Hm. I'd second that. * props head up *

Sasu: . . . .Aren't you going to let go? x * nuzzle *

Ita: No. This is the first chance I get to sleep with you. I always have to leave, or stay away from you. Not this time, Sasuke. * hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head *

Mada: . . . I'm afraid Sasuke would have become like me, if Itachi had died. . . * glances out the window *

Pein: Oh that's horrible. I can only take one of you.

Sasu: * nuzzles, hugging him back * . . . Fine.

Ita: * smiles, closing his eyes *

Mada: Not nice, Pein-chan. . . * pouts *

Pein: Uh huh. I'd pat you, but I'm not getting up.

Sasu: * falls asleep first *

Ita: * smiles, kissing him lightly * I love you, Sasuke. . .

Mada: * goes over to the bed, laying beside him, pulling him close *

Pein: * grumbles * Damn Uchiha. * nuzzles *

Sasu: * smiles in sleep *

Ita: * smiles, falling asleep with Sasuke, not letting go of him *

Mada: * grins, nuzzling him back * Good night, Pein-chan.

Pein: Hn. Night. * closes eyes *

Sasu: * sleep *

Mada:* falls asleep, thinking of his family, and Pein *

Pein: * falls asleep after him *


End file.
